Wreck it Ralph: Virtual Reality
by emmydisney17
Summary: UPDATED! When Candlehead desires to leave Sugar Rush just for a chance to learn how a human lives she had no idea she'd have to make a deal with a dangerous hacker who controls the mysterous world of Cyber in order to cross over to the real world. Once she crosses over she ends up on an adventure to save her arcade home and the real world from the demented digital maniac.


**Wreck it Ralph: Virtual Reality**

**Hey everybody! I just wanted you to know that the last Virtual Reality story didn't work out for me because i lacked an inportent fact that the racer wanted to know what it's like to be human. I'll be sure to add that fact in this newer fresher version. Oh, and if you happen to have any video game avatar (OC, movie, ect) ideas i can use for my story, feel free to either PM me or leave me a review.**

**Oh, and by the way, to make it offical i don't own anything in this story other then my OCs, including the fallowing;**

**Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray and their games rightfully belong to Sucker Punch Production**

**The Fat Princess and her games belong to Titan Studios**

**PaRappa and his games rightfully belong to NanaOn-Sha**

**Jak, Daxter and their games rightfully belong to Naughty Dog**

**Ratchet, Clank and their games belong to Insomniac Games**

**And Sir Daniel Fortesque, Al-Zalam and their games rightfully belong to Cambridge Studio**

**And the rest of it like Wreck it Ralph, Fix it Felix, Vanellope, Calhoun and even Candlehead, they all rightfully belong to disney.**

**If you want to add more avatars into the story tell me who they are, what game they're from and who owns their games.**

**Thank you. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

_"Run! I've got to Run!" _was all a frightened young neardy girl could think about as she ran for her life down the empty streets with her computer bag in her hand while a trio of thugs chased after her and she screamed as she ran on, crying for help as she tried to loose the men by ducking into an alley. But once she turned, she stopped and gasped; she had just ran into a dead end!

"Oh no!" she cried as she looked around for an exit.

"Well now girly girl." One of the men, the tallest of the group who led the group, said as he gripped his weapon of choice , a peice of pipe, tightly in his powerful and large hands "Don't you know it's not safe to wander the streets alone? Now you had to go and cross over to our turf."

"I... I was just lost. Just... just let me go." The girl begged as she pressed her back aginst the wall, her eyes filled with tears as she slid down to the floor while the men loomed over her with one of the men swinging a long chain around his head before the leader who said "Ain't no way we can do that. Anyone who crosses into our turf messes with us and let me tell you, it won't end well for you.

He turned and faced the man swinging the chain "Go get her Crusher! Me and Serge will be the chaser."

"You got it Johnny." Crusher said with a whicked grin on his face.

"No please! Somebody help me!" The girl cried, unaware that her cries for help was heard by the most unusual ears she'd never thought would be possible each.

Crusher swung his chain and, like a whip, he was about to strike the girl with it when all of a sudden a blast of energy blasted Crusher, knocking him clean off his feet as the thugs jumped in shock and a small figure jumped from the top of the alley and landed in front of the girl.

"Nobody hurts anyone on my watch." the figure said "Why don't you pick on somebody like yourselves for a change?"

The girl and the thugs realized that the figure had long pointy ears, a furry tail, strange space armor and had a robot strapped to his back, who came off and joined the figure with it's green eyes glowing, saying "Might i advice you take caution and stay away from the young teenaged girl or we will be forced to take pressing actions aginst you."

"Yeah right freakozoids," Johnny said "You and who's army? The Comic Con carnies?"

"Trust me pal," the cat like creature said "I wouldn't taunt me if i were you. Don't you even know who i am?"

"I don't know and i don't care!" the thug leader exclaimed as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at the figure "You're dead meat freak!"

Swoosh!

Suddenly, a long cane knocked his wrist, making him drop his gun before another figure dropped down from a fire escape, this one was taller and had more animal like, like a raccoon and he said "Don't you know that heroes like us always stick together? Besides, there's no honor by scaring or hurting a kid just so she'd stay out of your territory. Whatever happened to a simple keep out sign or a polite send off?"

"What the-Who are you people?!" Johnny cried as his men, who were freaked out at this point, hid behind him.

"Not from your local nieghborhood tough guy." a one eyed flying creature said as he stood on top of Johnny's head and looked at him face to green one eyed face.

"AGGHHH!" The thugs screamed as the floating creature jumped off of Johnny's head and spun around their feet, making them lighter then air as they hovered over the ground, screaming and yelling for all it was worth.

"Oh don't be such big babies." the green magical creature said before he snapped his long fingers and the men fell down with a hard thud on the ground.

"Let's get outta here!" Crusher cried as he scrambled up to his feet.

"I'm with you!" Serge exclaimed.

As he watched his men flea, Johnny turned to see the creatures, who were all grining at him and he cried "Wait for me! Don't leave me alone with this freaks!"

The girl was astonished by what she had witnissed as she stared at her strange yet familier rescuers as the cat like creature offered his hand to her and said "Well, not that those bullies are gone how about we take you back home before anything else happens."

"You... you're... oh my gosh!" the girl cried happily as he helped pull her up and she sqealed like a classic groopie fangirl at a rock consert "I know you! You're Ratchet! I own several of your games!"

"At least somebody reconizes me." Ratchet said with a smile "Happy to help any gamer out in need."

"And i now you too!" She exclaimed at the other heroes "You're Sly Cooper! I pratically fell in love with your first game and comic and you... aren't you Clank? Ratchet's best friend?"

"And don't forget Sir Daniel's genie friend Al-Zalam," Sly said as he pointed to the floating green creature "He's here too."

"But... you're all from video games," the girl said "How... how can you..."

"We could tell you but i think it's safer to just take you home instead." Ratchet said as he took the girl's hand and led her away with the others.

Unknown to them another figure stood over the alley, this one wasn't a friend. With the cloak flowing in the soft breeze and the hood covering the entire head, this hooded person had seen the whole thing and was not impressed by what the avatars had done.

"It's bad enough they have to ruin my reprogramming fun but they have the gaul to be the heroes here too?" the figure said in annoyance before saying "Well, fine. Let them play the heroes... for now. Just wait til i get my helmet back and fix it. Once i have it back, not only will Cyber be the most powerful virtual kingdom but all of reality will be mine to rule." And with that the figure vanished through portal that had opened behind the cloaked figure and vanished without a trace.


End file.
